Galen (Gae-lin)
by MalfoysGenius
Summary: It was all wrong she knew. Harry was married with her best friend and she was married to a distinguished man. They would end up ruining everything they already had but the temptation would be too much.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione woke up and sat in bed staring down at her husbands' sleeping form. Hermione did trust Draco but lately they weren't the same anymore. She lightly sighed. He was gorgeous; every feature of him screamed perfection. After a good while of lying there watching Draco breathing, she got up and dressed for the day with some pants, sneakers and a loose white shirt. She slightly smiled at herself in the mirror and went on to make them breakfast. Today she made his favorite, bacon pancakes. Their marriage wasn't a perfect one, but she really did love him. She sighed and poured herself some coffee. She sat down at the table and patiently waited for him to wake up. Today was just a normal Thursday morning with lots of work to do. Hermione sipped at her coffee occasionally while starring at the white wall.

She really hated the simple fact that she had a piece of her missing and there was no way she would ever get it back, well truth be told it was more of a "not at the moment" type of thing. She cringed at the thought of that little baby. It wasn't his fault, it was hers. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hermione knew who it was but looked up anyways. "You okay?" He worriedly asked. Hermione tried her best to smile but failed. The best she could do was a strained smile. "Something's wrong." Draco said while pulling up a chair. "Nothing" Hermione replied. Draco reached over and cupped her hands in his. "You can tell me anything. I don't care what it is."

When she remained quiet, Draco sighed and pulled a loose strand of hair out of her face. He lifted her chin so that both would look the other in the eye "It's about the trip, isn't it?" Draco asked. Hermione looked into his eyes and at that moment, they didn't take her breath away. Instead, they made her feel a bit irritated. "I cant believe I'm letting you go." She said. Draco quietly sighed and let go of her hands getting up quite irritated. "Hermione, that decision was taken by the both of us! WE agreed it was for the best, did we not?!" "But-" "No buts! We agreed and let's leave it at that. It's for the best Hermione, why can't you see that!"

She looked at the ground and quietly cursed herself for bringing up the topic. She knew Draco would get like this. He always did but she could never understand why and she was pretty sure Draco wouldn't enlighten her on that anytime soon. So they instead sat there in silence until she finally got the courage to break it. "I don't understand what your problem is with me not wanting you to go…you could get hurt" He looked at her quite frustrated. "You know it better than anyone," She added when he didn't respond. "You can argue all you want but I need to go. They depend on me." He said. Hermione was about to remind him how everything could go wrong but stopped herself just in time. The more she pushed the more he would push back and that wouldn't get her anywhere.

She got up and served him his breakfast. "Thank you" Draco said rather stiffly. Hermione slightly nodded and sat back down. She watched Draco eat to pass the time. The silence between them was deafening and she thanked Merlin above when a chair lightly screeched against the floor stopping the silence from continuing its deadly grasp. Draco had gotten up and placed his dish in the sink. He then quietly went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Meanwhile he was in the shower; Hermione took the opportunity to wash the dishes. Soon enough, Draco exited the bathroom dressed in his work clothes. He in those clothes always blew her mind. He looked really good in suits and nobody could deny that. "Do I still look good?" He asked teasingly stopping in front of her. She smiled lightly and looked him in eyes. "Yes" she simply stated before ushering him to the door.

"Here" she said handing him the suitcase. Draco took the suitcase from her and opened the door.. "Have a great day at work" Hermione said. "I will.". They smiled at each other and he walked out the door. Once he was in their driveway, he waved and flooed to work. As soon as he was out of sight, she let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. She turned away from the window and looked around at their house. It was never that dirty; all that was needed to clean was the bathroom, the master bedroom and the kitchen. She knew what was missing, the laughter of children.

-BREAK-

"Done" she said to no one in particular. Today she had nothing to do, so like every other day, she went to the muggle world. Here they had lots of things to do. One of her favorites was to go swimming in the private island Draco had brought for them. But today she decided to do something more fun and exhilarating. "Excuse me" she said stopping a stranger on the sidewalk. The stranger looked at her. "Yes?" "Do you know where I could find 'Skydivers'…..by any chance?" The stranger smiled at her and pointed the way. Hermione thanked him and was on her way. London was full of amazing foods so she stopped at a little shop on the side of the street to buy a snack. "What can I get you today?" A young girl with red hair asked her. "Can I have a fruit tart?" "Yes of course! To go?" "Yes please" Immediately the girl left and came back with the tart. "Here you go" she said while handing it to her. "Thank you, how much do I owe you?" Hermione asked while fumbling to get her purse. "That'll be 210 pence." Hermione gave her the money and left the shop.

-Break-

Getting to the airplane, she suddenly got a little nervous. "Are you sure this is safe?" She asked the guy who was to take her on the ride. "Of course it is! I do it all the time!" He said giving her a reassuring smile. Hermione looked at the airplane to her gear. If this guy hasn't died yet, you won't either. Just take deep breaths. But what if this time isn't like all the other times? Thinking of that she panicked and instinctively reached for her wand. She was about to pull it out when she remembered that he was muggle and didn't know about magic. "Hop on" she heard the guy say. He was already in the plane and was motioning for her to follow. She did as he instructed and soon she was up in the air. The view was breathtaking as she soon found for herself. You could see everything from up here. I should bring Draco sometime she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

When they had reached the desired altitude, the man grabbed hold of her hand. Stunned by the sudden interaction, she almost pulled away. "We're going to jump, you ready?" A lump formed in her throat thinking of all the possible ways this could go wrong. 'No Hermione Granger, you will not back out of this' she mentally told herself. Hermione swallowed the lump and nodded her head. "I know you're nervous, but it's going to be fun, trust me" the guy said. "By the way, the names Jack" he added. "Hermione Granger." He nodded his head and smiled. "We're going to jump in 3…2…1..." Whoosh. Everything was a blur from there as he threw himself out of the plane along with her in tow.

She felt the wind rushing against her face. How breathless she was at that moment. It was a feeling of being free, of being let out of some horrible place. Not that being Draco's wife was anything horrible or anything but this felt different. The brunette could feel the rush of adrenaline running through her veins. Life felt so good at that moment in time that she almost didn't hear Jack tell her to pull her parachute. But she was a good listener and pulled the string not a moment too late.

At that moment, everything seemed to slow down and she could see everything better. She looked over and caught Jack smiling quite widely at her. Hermione returned the smile with one of her own. The view from above was astonishing and nothing neither nobody would ever take this happiness in this moment away. "HAVING FUN?" Jack screamed across to her. "MERLINS, YES!" The Gryffindor yelled back not taking her eyes from…well everything in front of her.

Looking down again, she noted how the ground seemed to be approaching towards her. Almost as if it was greeting her. Like all those people who still thought of her as a star for her role in the second war. But that was never a good topic to touch with her husband because he would always blame himself for everything and he became quite depressed, sometimes even drinking himself to sleep. She would never understand what was running through that mind of his but that didn't matter because he loved her. "Prepare yourself!" Immediately she came back to the real world and did as she was told.

They landed with a soft thump. Looking over at Jack, she saw that he was unharnessing himself so she did likewise. This whole thing had been a dream for her. Without even allowing it, a laugh escaped her lips which caused jack to ask what that had been for. Hermione smiled at him and explained how happy she felt at that moment. She also took the opportunity to thank him for taking her skydiving. Together, they sat down on the grass and laughed a while more before Hermione reminded herself that Draco would be coming home in an hour.

"This experience was very lovely, but I must get going," she said while getting up to wipe the grass off her clothes. "Of course," Jack said rather disappointed. Hermione reached into her purse and handed him the money. "Want me to walk you to your car?" Hermione smiled at his kindness. There weren't many men like that in the world anymore. "No thanks" she replied. He slowly nodded at her and turned away. Hermione hurriedly walked to a place where no one could see her and apparated back to the flat.

Immediately, she went to the kitchen and prepared dinner. This morning had not been a necessarily good one. So to liven thing up a bit between the two of them, she made his favorite. Steak with mashed potatoes. Besides, he had told her that he was going on a business trip tomorrow and she didn't want them to have to say goodbye while they were on a sour note. Truthfully, she hated fighting with him. No wait scratch that, she loathed fighting with him. Fighting with him was pointless. You'd gain nothing from it. She sighed and began to set the table. Looking at the clock, she impatiently waited for the clock to strike eight.

Minutes ticked by until finally it struck eight. Hermione jumped out of her seat and stood waiting for him at the door. And through that door came none other than Draco. He smiled seeing her there. She then flung her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. She pulled away and took his suitcase from his hands and put it back in the corner. Hermione then came back and grabbed his hand. She excitedly took him to the kitchen and placed his favorite on the table. "You shouldn't have" Draco said. "Nonsense, sit down and eat" she said ushering him to sit.

"How was work today" Hermione asked trying to start a conversation. "Well, it wasn't the best of days the company has had" he said with his mouth full. "What happened?" "James forgot to send some papers and now…let's just say it didn't end too well" he grunted. A frown appeared on her face. "And James?" Hermione asked wondering what had happened to the poor bloke. "I didn't fire him if that's what you're imploring." Draco said, taking a sip from his wine. A look of relief crossed her face but was replaced with worry once again. "About this morning, I just wanted to apologize." He stopped what he was doing and sighed. "I think it's time we talk about this…..I…erm…."-here he took a deep breath before continuing-"I am dealig with...big dogs and I can't afford to not go," He said while studying her face for some sort of reaction.

Hermione sat there thinking things over. "Who are these big dogs?" she said trailing off. "Just some guys who chose to not give me their real names." Hermione studied his expression and noted that it had taken courage to say it and then her causing a scene wouldn't make things any better. So she stay put quietly eating but still watching him out of the corner of her eye.


	3. Chapter 3

Once done she cleared the table and he washed the dishes. "What movie do you want to watch today?" she shouted from the living room. Draco, who was in the kitchen shouted back "Seven lies!" Hermione smiled. It was supposed to be a romantic movie but eh. Some things weren't always the way they seemed. "Alright hurry!" "I'm almost done." Hermione plopped down onto their leather couch and waited for him to finish when he finally came sauntering in then leaning on the edge of the wall. "Come sit, the movie is about to start." Draco forged a half smile and did as she suggested. He settled down and only then did she snuggle up to him, the bowl of popcorn in her arms.

The movie was about a guy who knew he couldn't be with the girl he loved so dearly but still tried everything even though he knew they weren't meant to be. Hermione wouldn't really admit to it much, but she did cry towards the end when they finally had to part ways. Draco on the other hand watched the movie with such seriousness it almost worried her note the key word 'almost'. So when it was finally over, Draco sat there thinking until Hermione had had enough of the silence. "You look tired, go to bed." At first he didn't react so she sat upright and got off the couch. "Draco." He looked up at her confused which was enough to earn him a small smile. "C'mon" she said before heading up the stairs taking one quick glance over her shoulder to make sure he was coming.

Before Draco had even gotten to the top of the stairs, Hermione had already bolted into the bathroom. Lately she had been feeling what some would say, "the urge." It was rather crazy, she knew, but she couldn't help it. She slipped on the sexy lingerie Ginny had gotten her for her present on her wedding day. She studied herself in the mirror twisting this way and that to make sure she looked perfect from all angles. The more she turned in front of the mirror the more aware she became that she looked a little too saintly. Instantly Hermione knew the solution, red lipstick. It made everybody look sexier. Next she needed to smell intoxicating, to smell like a goddess. She pulled out her Chance by Chanel perfume and sprayed some on her neck and wrists. Now she felt ready.

She made sure he wasn't yet in the bedroom before laying on the bed acting like she was just going to bed. Not three heartbeats had passed when Draco came through the door. He pulled off all his clothes except for his boxers before climbing into bed. He lay down and stared at the wall. "Draco" she whispered seductively. She lightly ran her fingers across his back. She could feel him getting goose bumps and the simple thought of that made her smirk. Once she had reached the end of his back, he turned to look at her. Hermione wasted no time and pulled him into a kiss that started first slow then grew in intensity. His tongue seemed to explore the whole of her mouth and after a good two minutes, they detached gasping for air. She bit her bottom lip and ever so slowly traced down his happy trail. At that point was when the magic stopped. "Hermione, I have a business trip to attend to tomorrow in the morning, I can't stay up and do this." Even though it was dark in the room, anybody could see the light leave her eyes and hurt cross them. "How about makeup sex when I get back?" He asked teasingly. Instantaneously, she brightened up and traced his abs with her index finger. "Yes" she breathed when at last she had finished tracing. Draco smiled at her and ran his fingers through her hair. "You look breathtaking by the way" he whispered. All she could do was stifle a small laugh. "See you in the morning 'Mione." He said into her hair before kissing her goodnight.

The next morning the sun hit her like a slap. She reached over to wake up Draco knowing very well that he wouldn't be awake at this time in the morning. When she reached over she felt an empty bed. Bolting upright, she threw on a robe and some slippers then headed down stairs. It seemed impossible to her that he would have gotten up by himself. Her brow furrowed as she clambered down the stairs. Nothing. No one was around. She checked the kitchen and bathroom twice just to make sure and when she was certain he wasn't there, she gave up. Defeated, Hermione sat down on the couch holding her head between both hands. There was no reason to be acting the way she was. Well actually there was. She could only thing that kept her mind in check was maybe she'd pushed him away a little after what happened last night. It was foolish she decided after thinking for a while. A childs thought, nothing more. When she was about to go back upstairs and call up her friends, she noticed what seemed to be a letter sitting on the coffee table. She snatched it and read the contents:

_Dear Hermione,_

_ If you're reading this then you most likely have discovered I've already left on my business trip and I didn't want to wake you. Sorry but you looked so peaceful and I've got everything under control. But I want you to know one thing before I end this letter, be ready for me when I come back ; )_

_Signed,_

_Draco Malfoy_

She allowed herself a smile at the end before heading upstairs and dressing for the day. Couldn't be too trashy but it had to be comfortable. After about half an hour of looking herself in the mirror outfit after outfit, she landed on a pair of leggings and a crop top which showed off her fit belly. She pulled on some vans and let her hair the way it was, after all, it didn't look too bad.

"Hey Ginny, want to do something fun or have a girl to girl chat?" Hermione asked over the phone. "Hermione? Can you hear me?" A rather unconvinced Ginny said through the other line. "Yes! I've explained to you how these work already so I'm positive they're fine!" Hermione said through chuckles. "Erm…how about that girl to girl chat?" "Sounds great! Starbucks or Three Broomsticks?" At that point she felt that it would be totally inappropriate for her to wear what she was wearing at the moment to the Three Broomsticks so she dearly hoped Ginny would pick Starbucks. "Is that Starbucks place good?" At her friends question she scoffed. "Best place for a coffee. Delicious coffee." There was a brief silence on the phone where muffled voices could be heard but she couldn't tell what they were saying or know who it was. "See you there!" Ginny exasperatedly said into the phone before hanging up. Dumfounded, she turned off her phone and apparated to their destination. She had apparated in the alley and when she was sure no one would see her coming out of the alley did she walk inside the shop.

At this time of the year, the shop was filled with pumpkin and cinnamon smells. The smells called to her soothingly and she had never felt more at peace in that moment. She walked up to the counter and a boy with jet black hair and freckles spattered playfully across his nose and cheeks attended her. "Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you today?" He was grinning quite widely at her. "I'll have a pumpkin spice latte and a slice of cherry pie please." "To go or will you be staying and eating?" Hermione looked around and saw that there was only an old couple in the place which would give her and Ginny the privacy they needed to have their chat. "Here" She replied.


End file.
